This Corner is My Life
by irldothewindything
Summary: Ichigo's struggling to make money in the lesser parts of Tokio, and his only way to do that is through prostitution. What happens when he meets a blue haired stranger, who doesn't see Ichigo like that?


Ichigo sighed, sliding down the brick wall of the small, deserted building, on the corner of 6 and 15—his corner. Here he made his living, if you could call it that. Today, though, it was rainy, and cold. He hadn't had a single costumer all day. 10 minutes passed as Ichigo sat, watching the rain water flow down the streets, and into the drains. He shook his head slightly, shoving himself onto his feet, only stumbling slightly, but catching himself quickly nonetheless.

"Fuck this.." he said as he trudged through the large puddles, the water soaking through his worn converse.

He returned to his spot many minutes later, sipping at his fresh beer, zoning out as he stared at the droplets of water falling from the gutters.

"How did I get myself into this shit?" he thought aloud, looking up at the stars and sinking into his memories.

oO0Oo

Grimmjow looked around at his giggling and extremely drunk friends with an air of indifference.

_Tch..this is boring as fuck.._ Grimmjow thought to himself, his head propped up by an open palm, his elbow resting on the table.

"Yo, guys. I'm gonna leave," he stated as he stood up abruptly. The drunken group didn't even notice him. "Whatever.." He strode out of the popular, overcrowded bar quickly.

The rain was getting heavier, plopping against the asphalt in large drops. Grimmjow pulled the collar of his shirt over his head and started out into the rain. Lightning flashed across the street, and a flash of orange caught his eye.

"Eh..?" he said, walking over to the person sitting on the ground. He plopped down next to him.

"Yo, man, you okay?" Grimmjow asked, attempting to make himself comfortable on the cold concrete.

Ichigo blinked his eyes open, immediately locking his bleary gaze with Grimmjow's intense one, a small gasp escaping his slightly open mouth as he saw the piercing blue of his eyes.

"Hey, did ya hear me?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah..I'm fine.." he said, averting his gaze. _My God, his voice is amazing..it's mesmerizing..._

Grimmjow's eyebrow rose as he evaluated Ichigo. "Yer fuckin' shivering."

"S-so.." he stuttered out, mumbling.

Grimmjow stood up slowly. "C'mon, I'll take you back to my place so you can warm up a bit, 'kay?"

Ichigo sighed, glancing at his lap. _Guess I'm being bought for the night.._ He nodded, eyes still downcast as he accepted his fate.

Grimmjow extended his hand, a small smile tilting his lips as he helped Ichigo up.

"Thanks.." Ichigo mumbled, falling into step behind Grimmjow down the sidewalk.

oO0Oo

27 minutes later and Grimmjow and Ichigo were walking down a street lined with large houses.

"This one's mine.." Grimmjow muttered, walking up to a pure white house after nodding towards it.

_Holy shit..it's like a fucking mansion.. _Ichigo thought, staring at the house from the walkway. There's a gothic style 6 on the house, resting on the right hand side of the door. On each side there are similar houses; one with a 4, while the other has a 5. The word 'Sexta' sat underneath the 6. 'Cuatro' and 'Quinta' sat under the others.

Grimmjow unlocked the front door, looking back at Ichigo, whose mouth was hanging open as he stared.

"Yo, dude, ya gonna come in 'er what?" Grimmjow queried, head tilted to the side.

"Wha?" Ichigo said, being knocked out of his reverie. "Oh, yeah.." He walked forward slowly, hands in his pockets and head down, a small blush eating at his face.

Grimmjow opened the door widely to allow Ichigo inside, closing it behind them as soon as they were both inside.

Ichigo gasped slightly, looking around at the light blue and white, impeccable furniture with awe. They took their shoes off at the door, and they both padded into the living room.

"Just..um..make yerself comfortable..I'ma be right back.." Grimmjow said as he shuffled away.

Ichigo nodded, Grimmjow stepping through a white door before closing it behind him with a soft click. Ichigo sighed, settling himself down onto the cushions of the couch._ He said to make myself comfortable.._ Ichigo thought to himself, beginning to unbutton his shirt.

Grimmjow walked back into the living room a few minutes later, his eyes widening as he gasped, the clothes he held dropping to the ground with a soft thud from his now limp hands. He chocked down the lump in his throat at the site of Ichigo with his shirt hanging off of his shoulders, exposing his thin torso.

"Eh!" Wha' tha fuck are you doing!" Grimmjow yelled, his arms in the air. He couldn't keep his sinful eyes off of Ichigo's bare chest.

Ichigo's eyes widened at Grimmjow's reaction. "B-but didn't you..." his face was down stricken as he trailed off.

Grimmjow lowered his arms, looking at Ichigo with a weird expression. "Didn't I what?" He took a step towards Ichigo.

Ichigo re-buttoned his shirt, looking away and slinking his body back into the couch.

"Dude, answer me," Grimmjow demanded, frowning as a minute of silence passed. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a mumbling Ichigo.

"I have a name, y'know.." he said as he began to look up at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow bent down to grab the clean clothes, walking towards the couch, and sitting down next to Ichigo, shocking him into stillness and silence.

"So, what's your name then?"

"Kurosaki..Kurosaki Ichigo.." He really didn't like giving his name out to potential customers, but he really wanted to hear it fall from this man's lips—wait, what? He decided to file it away in his brain for later analysis.

"Ichigo.." Grimmjow said, trying it out on his tongue, and, deciding he liked it, grinned widely.

Ichigo shivered at the sound, and Grimmjow, thinking that he was still cold, stood up and extended a hand. "C'mon, get up. You can take a shower and I got some fresh clothes for you.

Ichigo nodded, accepting Grimmjow's offered hand and pulling himself up and off of the couch with it. "Thank you..um.." He looked down, trailing off and frowning.

"Grimmjow," he said softly.

Ichigo smiled slightly, looking back up at the older, blue-haired man. "Grimmjow.."

Grimmjow felt something flutter in his stomach at the look that Ichigo gave him, hair damp, the still dripping tendrils sticking to his forehead and cheeks, a small and tender smile on his soft features. Grimmjow coughed to cover up his strange admiration. "S'down tha hall.." he mumbled, pointing with one hand and covering his nose and mouth with the other, attempting to cover the light blush he knew was there.

"Thanks again," He began to walk away, picking up the clothes from Grimmjow's arms as he did.

Grimmjow groaned quietly, running his hand over his face and through his hair, walking to the kitchen to grab a beer. He flipped on the TV on his return trip, settling down on the middle cushion of the couch, idly sipping his beer while his thoughts roamed. _What's gotten into me? _He thought. _Yeah, the kids cute but..that's what he is. A kid. At least, compared to me he is. But..I feel like there's something..different about him.. _A sigh. _Guess I'll ask him about it when he gets out._

oO0Oo

Ichigo sighed blissfully as the warm water hit him, trailing down his back, thighs, and calves, pooling at his feet, and swirling towards the drain. He hadn't had a nice shower like this in a long time. _Why is he creating this reaction in me? _He thought, sighing. _Whatever.._ He continued to clean, stepping out of the shower a few minutes later, and drying off before slipping into the loose clothing provided for him. He padded out to the living room, using a clean towel to dry his hair. He glanced over to the couch to see a sleeping Grimmjow. _Maybe I should leave.. _He tiptoed silently to the door, opening it slowly.

"Ulqui?" Grimmjow muttered, blinking his eyes open.

Ichigo felt his heart drop into his stomach, feeling as though the acid were eating away at it. _See? He's got somebody already.._ He thought to himself bitterly. _God, why am I getting so depressed over this?_

"How many times have I told you not to just waltz in here like you own tha damn pla—...Ichigo? Where are you going?" _Where are you going? Wow, good one Grimmjow. Real smooth. He's going home obviously. This can't be much more to him than a kind gesture.._

"Um..well, ya see..you were asleep, and I didn't wanna be rude and wake you up..so I was just gonna leave.." Ichigo stammered awkwardly, a slight blush tinting his cheeks. And it was sure as hell _not_ from seeing a just woken up Grimmjow. Nope, not at all.

Grimmjow smiled sleepily. "Just a cat nap..c'mon, sit for a bit. Have a beer."

"I-I really should be leaving.." Ichigo stuttered out.

"I'll drive you home later, 'kay? For now, just stay. I don't get company much. Please?" His blue eyes shimmered.

Ichigo sighed, shutting the door and hanging his head in defeat. "Fine.." He waddled back over to the couch, sitting down as far from Grimmjow as physically possible.

Grimmjow stood up, stretching his sore muscles. "Ya wanna beer?" he said through a yawn.

Ichigo nodded slightly, mumbling. "Sure.." He relaxed slightly as Grimmjow walked away.

"Let's watch a movie," Grimmjow stated as he walked back, two beers in hand. He plopped down next to Ichigo.

"What movie.." Ichigo mumbled, one hand in his lap, the other holding his fresh, cold beer.

"I dunno. Maybe..horror?" He grinned at the thought of Ichigo in his lap from fear. Then he thought about Ichigo in his lap for other reasons, and he suppressed a groan from escaping.

Ichigo shrugged, unfazed by the subtle hint Grimmjow sent with the horror movie comment. "I don't care. Anything's fine with me really," He could feel himself relaxing, even if only a little.

Grimmjow reached over Ichigo to grab the remote, flipping on the TV, and grabbing the PS3 controller. He turned on the PS3, logging in and going to Netflix. He flipped through the movies until landing upon one that he deemed 'scary enough'; The Red Shoes. **Ohmygawd I love this movie~**

Ichigo sighed mentally. He'd seen this movie a hundred times. He knew exactly what was going to happen and when. Hell, he could probably even quote it, not that he would ever proudly admit that. Was he going to tell Grimmjow this? Of course not. Might as well let him have his fun.

The movie seemed to drag on forever. Ichigo could feel Grimmjow's eyes on him the entire time. He could feel his body visibly relax as the credits started to roll, diverting Grimmjow's attention. He stopped the playback quickly. Ichigo moved to stand.

"Grimm..I really should be going.."

Grimmjow sighed. "'Kay..c'mon, get yer stuff and I'll warm up tha car.." He stood up, starting to walk away, but being held back by Ichigo's hand on his wrist.

Ichigo looked down. "I think I'll just walk.."

Grimmjow pause slightly. "Fuck no. Not in this fucking weather," he said, pointing to the window right as a small bolt of lightning struck somewhere in the distance, causing Ichigo to jump.

Ichigo frowned, opening his mouth to speak, but being quickly cut off.

"Just..stay here fer tha night, 'kay? I wanna talk to you..in tha mornin'," Grimmjow muttered out, his eyes downcast.

"E-eh..? Wh..what about?" His eyes were widened slightly.

"In tha morning," he said, bringing a hand up to his face and scrubbing at it roughly. "Rooms down tha hall, first door on the right.." he grumbled, waving his left hand towards the hall and plopping back down on the couch.

_Why is he being so nice to me..? _Ichigo thought bitterly. "Where are you gonna sleep then?" he questioned, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"Tch, on tha couch, duh," he said, placing his hands behind his head.

"I can't let you do that. I'm the one crashing at your house.." He looked down slightly.

"Well, we could share my bed I guess.." Grimmjow said, his face and voice serious as he stroked his chin, his gaze to the ceiling.

Ichigo blushed crimson, immediately looking down and away.

Grimmjow bit down on his lip, trying not to laugh and failing. "Bahahahaha! God, are you so easy to tease?"

"Sh-shuddap! I am not!" He stomped away, angry, being jerked back as his wrist was snatched by a firm hand.

"Ichi..?" Grimmjow muttered softly.

"Hnn?" Ichigo turned to look back at Grimmjow, surprised at the nickname.

There was a small pause. "Sleep well.."

Ichigo smiled softly. "Thanks. You too." He padded off to Grimmjow's room.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ Grimmjow thought to himself as he watched Ichigo walk away, laying his head back down on the arm of the couch, letting reality slip away, while dreams took its place.

**~*Authors Note*~  
>Hey there again~ I gotsta new story for you all~ I'm really happy about this one, actually. I have some plans for it and will hopefully be able to update quickly. I'm still working on A Night in Jail, a Life in Lust. But hey, good things take time. (Don't kill me!)<br>Well, see ya guys next chapter~ I love you all~**


End file.
